fox and snake
by KNannoshi
Summary: I do not own Naruto. Taken away and hidden at birth, Naruto returns with the death of his caretaker on his mind, and the power and memories of a demon hundreds of thousands of years old in his blood. Can he learn to cope? Warning! Yaoi, yuri, lemons.
1. Prologue

_NeoJericho Productions Presents..._

_a fanfiction by Khaoi_

Fox and Snake

Prologue

* * *

"_Once upon a time, there lived a fox spirit with nine tails."  
_

_Seething fur colored the fires of hell.  
_

_"__He was so powerful that whenever he shook those tails landslides and tsunamis would result."  
_

Tremors wracked the earth, and the great spirits themselves trembled.

___"__The suffering people gathered the great shinobi clans to fight this menace."  
_

Anguish filled the air.

_____"__Finally, risking his life, one ninja was able to imprison its soul."  
_

Suffering tainted the calm night and a fierce blood lust danced across the pale moon.

_______"__Having defeated the demon, the brave shinobi died."  
_

Winds tore at the people and ravaged the land; lives were taken and forests were ripped down.

_________"__That shinobi was the fourth Hokage, the fire shadow, champion of the village hidden in the leaves..."  
_

Satisfied, all went still.

The world held its breath, staying in wait, should another calamity arise. None did and the night resumed. Letting out a great mournful wail, the fire fox demons of the great mountain fled deep inside it and did not return.  
Soon, it was forgotten that they had once protected the people of Fire Country. It was forgotten they too parted with grief. They were regarded with hate and fear, for humans do not forgive so easily as their lives are short and filled with bitterness.

* * *

"Shh... easy little one, do not cry so, they will hear you." whispered the kind young lady, tightening the wraps around the babe, hiding his shock of blond hair, his deep whisker-mark scars. Sparkling blue eyes opened. Tears dripped from the sweet, chubby face and soaked the blanket it gripped so hard. Soft whimpers escaped its small throat.

"Nun, nun, nun." cooed the lady.

"She can not have gotten far! Find her!"

Head snapping up, she hunched further into the wraps that portrayed her queenly self a beggar at the village stoops. Orders from her beloved Hokage swimming in her mind.

_Take him from here, be secret. Keep him safe. No one shall know he ever existed._

"You there! Beggar wretch!"

"No," air slipped from her lips and she turned around just enough to see him. But she did not consider him seeing the babe she held.

"What's that you've got there..." the man questioned, "a baby?" his eyes hardened. "Come here wench, give that babe over."

"No," it came again, weak, afraid.

"What was that?" he advanced on her and she felt the gentle touch of her kunai in slim fingers. Surveying him, her movement was lightning quick. Blood gushed from his neck in a waterfall of crimson.

"The same color as the sunrise... such a pretty color in such an ugly person. Ironic." whispered the lady, the babe quiet, she looked to the east and sucked in a short breath. Indecision littered her thoughts. Determination filled her and she stepped from the murder scene, vanishing into the slow waking dawn. Behind her, she left her village, her life, her family and her crimes. In leaving, and in the future years raising the baby boy, her past was something she could outrun. Not forever, but for a time.


	2. The First

"Once, a long time ago, I was also"

Scroll the first:  
Young and Tormented

* * *

"_Okaasan?"_

_Silence pervaded the small temple, but his breathing was so loud and his heart thundered like his footsteps up the small stepping stones. Multicolored leaves dotted the steps. Wind plucked them from the trees and led them, dancing, across his vision and path, leading a road less traveled away from the gruesome scene laying before him._

"_Okaasan!" cried he, tripping and falling to his knees. There he lay, breathing heavily with sweat dripping down his rounded face. Angelic blue eyes were wide with fright. Bright with confusion. Why wasn't she answering? Looking up his answer was in what situated itself around him. Blood spattered the rice paper walls and thin bamboo framing. Darkness above brought a light, steady thrum of rain that increased to a pounding wail. Frozen, he could barely breathe. He mouthed her name._

_Mikami._

_Slowly but surely, he managed to crawl up to the steps. Taking them one at a time, on hands and knees, he made his way up them and lay on the outer porch flooring that ran around the whole building. Reaching forward with only his fingertips at first, he touched the sliding screen door. Pulling in a deep breath, he wrenched it open and flipped to his stomach, ready to rush in. A dank scent of rotting flesh hit him like a brutal wave and he shuffled backwards in surprise. She was slumped in the near center of the room. Blood covered the near whole inside, bodies fallen in an almost artistic manner, her was out of place, alone as it was. Soaked as it was. Her head lolled at an unnatural angle. His mouth moved, but no sound wove its path up from his vocal cords and only air gushed out. Trembling, he crawled forward._

"_Mikami...? No... oh, no, no, no..." he collapsed before fully reaching her, "Mikami..." choked he. Sobs bubbled up and tears spilled, but they were both useless and worthless. Naught could bring her back. Dead to the world, and to him, her body was colder than the stones, colder than the air outside in winter's harshly chilled embrace. She would not sing to him ever again._

Overcast blue eyes, tainted by the gray shade of one haunted by death, opened.

"Would you seek revenge?" whispered he. "I think you would not. So, neither shall I."

"Sir?" came the soft, almost afraid voice of the bodyguard assigned to him.

"It is nothing. Do not worry yourself, for only shadows and bad dreams seek to harm me." from within himself, there crept a rumbling tendril of evil chakra, and his statement left no mark.

"Yes, sir." the guard retreated. A moment later, they returned hesitantly and announced, "We're here, sir. Do you wish to get out here, or wait until we reach the tower, sir?"

"Thank you, I will wait. I wish to view the sights."

"Very good sir. We shall arrive within ten minutes, sir."

The horse drawn carriage went over a bump. Settling, it resumed its leisurely pace towards the looming tower located in the heart of the village sprawling out around them.

"So he returns, to his birthplace to take up his birthright." a smile curled up on his lips. "Pff. How poetic, if not ironic. The place he fled, he now takes refuge in." his tone was cold and sarcastic as his eyes stayed trained on the distant tower.

Above the sky darkened and a sweeping army of rain followed. It consumed the village, carriage and his thoughts like a wild brushfire, and soaked into the earth. Each breath he took in let out a plume of white. Goosebumps rose on the villagers rushing to take cover. He closed his eyes and images flashed through his head. Surroundings, negatively colored, made him open them just to erase the different colored auras all around. Peace and content reigned. For a village of Shinobi, it surprised him, as suspicions, if they existed, were well hidden and far underground.

"We have arrived sir."

"Thank you." he pulled up his black hood and let the shadows devour his features.

* * *

A weathered old face gazed out of the large sliding glass doors leading off of the office, and onto a balcony. Kind eyes shone from a stern face. Smoking, a pipe of plain carved wood shifted in his thin lips. He smiled.

"Hokage-sama, the visitor is here."

"Send him in if you would."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." the voice faded slightly. "You may go in now."

"How long has it been?" asked the old man softly.

"Twelve years." world weary, sad and beautiful, the voice was of an angel breaking into tears. Kreening mournfully into the still office. "Twelve years since mine eyes have seen these very same buildings. These very same streets. I do not remember them."

"Nor would you," murmured the old man, "you were but a babe." he turned and faced the cloaked and hooded form of the distant boy. The sorrowful angel. "Tell me, were is Mikami?"

The figure did not respond right away, but when he did, his voice spoke volumes of tears. "She has not seen the light of life for five years."

Silent, the old man nodded and touched his face. Tears watered in his eyes. "I see. May her soul rest in the eternal heaven she deserved. She was a good woman."

"Yes, she was." whispered the boy. His voice caught only for a second, but in that instant it choked.

"What did you go by in your time with her?"

"Mine name is Uzumaki Naruto, son of the fourth Hokage." when there was a lapse in words, the boy added in a voice that was little more than air slipping past his shaping lips. "Okaasan called me Kit."

A smile formed on the old Hokage's face, and his face seemed like skin drawn too tight over his skull, eyes sunken in. Power pulsed in his aura, but his appearance was haggard. "Which would you prefer?"

Moments of silence were filled with contemplation.

"... Kit," he added, "please." a half a second later. Wrinkles twisting, the old man smiled larger and chuckled softly while his eyes met only darkness under the hood.

"May I see you, Kit?"

"... yes." thin, smooth fingers were up and pulling down the dark hood in fluid, graceful movements the Hokage's sharp eyes almost missed. It fell unnaturally slow. Blond hair stood out in drooping spikes, dull angel-blue eyes were a mixture of cerulean and gray. Scars, like whiskers, faded against his rich sun dried pallor. Lean muscles rippled under the cloak that crumpled to the ground, discarded, and a skinny frame of elegance and beauty set the Hokage off balance. A baby face so forlorn it caused pain now faced him. A face he had not seen for twelve years, now so cold and solemn, one he would probably only add pain to, weakened his resolve and set his teeth on edge. No emotion flickered on the angel's face.

"The years have not been kind, have they, little angel?" questioned the old man.

"No, but I suppose that depends on what your meaning behind kind is. Kindness is relevant."

His answers made the old man smile, his voice made him wish to cry, the boy was so controversial the Hokage questioned his next actions but it could not be helped. Things were being set in motion. If the boy did not rise to the challenge, he would be left behind, or killed in the process of time weaving in and out of mortality. Something the old man wondered if the boy actually partook in. He seemed so ethereal. So otherworldly and mystical, his aura was non-existent but a feeling of sadness followed his noiseless footsteps. His smile was a lie. His eyes were dead, his hair bright but lifeless. Skin tanned, but pale beneath.

"Would you like to see your new home, Kit?"

"... yes. I would."

So like Mikami. Beautiful and terrible and sad, the very realm around him seemed to wrap around and sob beneath the boy's skin. Lies and patience dripped from him like poisoned honey. The Hokage would have to watch his step, if he were not left behind in the boy's wake, as an ancient ruin of wasted magnificence.

"Then let me take you there."

* * *

Outside, the sky was black and the world was tormented by a plague of rain and lightning. Thunder pealed like a tolling bell of death. Or so it seemed to Kit. Inside his small temple, chosen and built to remind but free him of his home, the rain tapped against the curved rough singles like voiceless chants. Sleep lulled but evaded him, and so he knelt at a carved stone. Incense wafted into the still air. The rain pounded like war drums, waking a fervor inside his blood. It pulsed in his keen ears, drowning out all other sound, until it seduced him into himself.

Doors. Rows of walls of doors, a white hallway that stretched on forever. Kit was always in the middle, no matter how he ran to either side, it never ended and he could never find his way out of the gray memories should he step into one. This time, he stood in front of a door singed badly. It crumbled and then reformed, constantly burning and regenerating. Beyond, was the bloodline and the demon that resided deep in his subconsciousness. This time, instead of fleeing, he opened the door. His fingers grasped the handle and pulled it forward. A bright, intense wall of fire engulfed him. Growls, deep and loud, vibrated through every nerve and radiated in the core of his body.

Words like guttural curses spat at him, laced with acid and rancid chakra. They were not of the human language. Demon taints raced through the sounds.

"**You finally appear, little Kit. Long have I yearned to see the face of my captor. It has lead to many sleepless nights... yet, here you stand. It heartens me."** laughter echoed like the sound of thousands being slaughtered.

"Lord of the west, of fire and ash. Power, terrible destruction, Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"**Mine reputation exceeds, it seems, even with mine execution. How amusing."**

"Indeed, lord. It is so, but your spirit strengthens through knowing, I have heard."

"**Tis so! Good kami above, little kitling. Dost thine head run amok with knowledge long since buried? Perhaps fear of the past does not yet die, if those like you still exist. Still... it is quite a feat. A boon do you seek, with an ego greater than mine?"**

"Your mind wanders, great lord. I seek naught a boon. Only a companion with whom to share my suffering, or perhaps, my learnings."

"**Indeed, tis so? Amusing, mortals without fear, you are not of their race, you cannot be. Mine blood and thine blood mix and twist like coiling snakes. Our convergence is not obtained by mortality. Thus, you do not possess it. How fascinating. Perhaps I shall speak of times long gone, with one who does yet still appreciate that which is lost."**

"T'would honor me, great lord. We seem of a liking indeed."

"**Most intriguing you appear, little kit. I should like to know you."**

"And I, you."

Laughter of slaughter, and of pain ran throughout the small room, bars separating those who seemed like to be behind, and together. Their conversation lasted a night and a decade, but only minutes to the realm where time held sway.

Kit opened his eyes and held his breath. His blood boiled inside his veins, demonic essence flooding his system and burning all in its path. Mortality tasted as of blood in his mouth. Darkness was never so sweet as sleep finally overcame his walls, cradling his prone form while the demon within paced with curiosity. Results of long night talks would be seen come morning.

* * *

"Hokage-sama, there is an uneven number of students. One team will have only two..."

"This is not so Iruka, for another has entered the village. He shall be on Kakashi's team, and he will be of a great help, but his soul is fragile. Warn Kakashi not to push too hard. It is not advisable."

"Yes... Hokage-sama... may I ask who...?"

"One who has not set foot in this village for twelve years. One who does not exist here."

"Hokage-sama... surely not..."

"Sleep well Iruka, tomorrow comes with great promise, but a shadow lingers. I fear for the future of our village. As should we all."

"Good-night Hokage-sama, please do not worry. I'm sure I can handle anything this new student can dish, after all, am I not the best with rougher diamonds?"

The Hokage simply chuckled and Iruka took his leave.


	3. The Second

"Once, a long time ago, I was also"

Scroll the second:

Unable to Coexist

* * *

Kit awoke to a dark room. Sometime during the night, if it was day, the rain had let up. Chills crept like fog both inside and out of the temple. Frost dotted the grass. Negative images poured into his senses, and he opened his eyes to block it out. High in the sky the sun, for it was indeed daytime, hovered. Noon at least. From his position, crumpled ungracefully on the matted floor, Kit lay breathing rhythmically. Mind blank, he didn't move for the longest of times. Everything was on fire. After an hour or so, he could twitch his fingers freely, and caught sight of long nails that reflected the faint light.

"_**How doth the morning greet thee little kit?"**_

"As well as a wound to the unprepared flesh, lord."

Laughter echoed in his head, and he licked his dry lips. The sensation brought his eyes to a watering state, and his ragged, even breathing caused his ribs a hollow aching.

"_**Think of your deed in a brighter, warmer light, kitling. Thee couldst be dead and cold."**_

"How comforting, lord, to know such a thing possible. How tricksy of thee."

"_**Art thou not missing thine prime engagement?"**_

"What, lord, pray tell may that be?"

"_**Shinobi class, kitling."**_

Kit felt his eyes widen slightly. He cursed, knowing exactly what time it was and exactly how late he was. Rising and letting his kimono drop at the same time, he stood naked in the empty room. A strange longing poked needles at his heart. Shaking it off, he slid long white sleeves over slim shoulders and the black patterns held mysteries of ghosts and spirits. Of demons and dreams. Folding the obi around and tying it in a large bow in the back, he let his hands fall to his sides and he gazed at the wall blankly. Barefoot, he padded quietly to the entrance. Slipping on socks and then wooden sandals, he vanished into the quickly forming mist. Time was lost within the Forest of Death, but that didn't mean it didn't exist.

* * *

"Team seven will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and..."

"Excuse me, Iruka-san?"

"Kit-dono! Right on time, please find a seat."

"Thank you Iruka-san. Pardon my lateness."

"Not at all. Now, where was I? Team eight will be..."

It was obvious the class was no longer paying even a sliver of attention. Kit stood at the front of the room, unsure how to proceed. He was used to adults staring at him, in all manner of ways. Actually, he was more used to adults than children, and found himself at a loss. The girls in the class were giggling and whispering to each other, glancing in his direction with roomy eyes, while some of the boys ogled. Others were jealous, glaring or muttering. One pair of eyes, coal tinted, held a reserved curiosity.

"... I haven't seen you before." he stated coolly.

Kit didn't so much as bat an eye before responding, "I am a transfer, I would expect as much."

"Where do you originate from, then, transfer?"

"Shadow Country."

The whole class went silent and the words spoken were similar to a voodoo ritual being carried out. Taboo ran in the scandal. In moments, there was an uproar. It was quiet at first, shifting away from him, then cold stares and fearful glances became feral. Curiosity was a cruel thing.

"Shadow Country, huh. How quaint." the boy smirked. "Lies will get you nowhere."

Again, a hushed silence.

"Uchiha Sasuke! You are unbelievable. Kit-dono is truly from Shadow Country, take it up with the Hokage should you not believe it." Iruka's strong words rang true and the fear once again returned. No good came from the mysterious Shadow folks, and they were strong assassins, creatures of night and of darkness. Their chakra was unique and frightening. Demonic in some ways, and demon blood was said to run in their lines.

"Kit-dono, please find a seat now, the lesson is almost done."

"Yes, Iruka-san."

Perching in a seat below and just to the left of the Uchiha, Kit contemplated this turn of events with a sour outlook.

* * *

"_Hokage-sama, if I may..."_

"_Yes, Kit?"_

"_As I am sure you are aware, I am not exactly... equipped to deal with children my own age. I have no prior experience, and am quite isolated. Any attempts to... socialize in the past... have failed. Miserably."_

_Chuckling, the Hokage shook his head and shifted his pipe. A trail of smoke lifted upwards._

"_I am aware, Kit, thus, my decision. Also... you are not the one in need of socializing... it is, another child I am worried about. Uchiha Sasuke."_

_Realization sparked in Kit's eyes and he bit his lip. "Not, not the _Uchiha_ Uchiha family... right?"_

_Questioning, the old man frowned, "Kit?"_

"_I heard everybody died. Except the murderer."_

"_Obviously, that is not correct. Sasuke, survived, but it is unclear how. Apparently he faced his older brother but was not killed by him."_

"_Older... brother...?" blank eyed, soft and emotionless, Kit voiced the question. His eyes were fixed on a point lower than straight ahead, but not quite on the ground, and his expression was thousands of hundreds of miles away. Far beyond the borders of Fire Country and the Hokage's tower._

"_Uchiha Itachi."_

_Two seconds afterward, the words sunk in. Like a flame of disbelief being set to a dry clearing in the middle of summer, realization burst into Kit's eyes and he shrunk into himself. It was an unconscious movement. Watching Kit, the Hokage doubted the boy knew it was his reaction and was acting only from instinct._

"_Uchiha... Itachi. Can it be so?" Kit whispered. "Does your cruel nature extend so far, dear one; your madness so far along you cannot recognize the pain you cause? Perhaps. It is not so far-fetched." Kit's face fell as he spoke. The Hokage was not pleased with this turn of events, for Kit appeared to know the murderous Missing-nin at large._

"_Still... wherever you are... Sasuke should know your actions were of love. Misguided as they were."_

"_Kit? Is there something you'd like to share with aging old men, such as myself?"_

"_Uchiha Itachi... his innocence cannot be proven, but nor can his guilt be satisfactory. You will find no wriggle room in this instance. No clear-cut answer." and Kit would say no more._

* * *

"Uchiha Itachi. Your brother, correct?" Kit turned to look up at Sasuke as he voiced the question. Coal eyes darkened further. Madness spiraled in those burning depths, already showing in such a young member of the near-gone clan.

"He is no brother of mine." came the hiss.

"You treat him far too harshly, for you do not know the whole of it."

Curiosity, despite itself, bloomed in the Uchiha's demeanor, and he leaned forward. "The whole of what?"

"A tragic story now many years past. A fall of a great clan, of spiraling genetic madness, and of a desperate attempt to save one whom he loved."

Sasuke's face twisted slightly, as if confused, or in contempt. He made no sense of Kit's jumbled sentence. It beat at him senselessly, and he glared down at the golden haired boy, the ethereal angel with sad eyes below him. His lips pulled, curling. "Why don't you start making sense before you talk about things you don't understand, dobe."

The insult didn't faze Kit. "It is you, Sasuke-san, who does not understand. The world is far too large, and you both are far too young to yet understand in any manner, that which occurs."

"Kit-dono, Sasuke, is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

"No, Iruka-san. Simply a misunderstanding, that is all. Please continue with your lesson, I shall refrain from speaking if it distracts you or your students." Kit responded instantly, respectfully. Sasuke twitched and looked down at the controversial boy.

"No, don't worry about it Kit-dono. I was finished anyway." he turned and addressed the rest of the class, "Lunch time, be back here in half an hour for Joûnin sensei assignments."

Like their lives depended upon it, the entire class of barely passed young new Genin rushed from the room. They discovered speed they could not muster in class for food. Iruka sighed.

"If only they used that speed for lessons..." he realized that both Kit and Sasuke were only halfway across the room. They were walking, a little bit apart, but together. Kit let Sasuke step out the door first, a polite gesture pounded into him from his adopted mother, Mikami, no doubt.

"Those two... what ever was the Hokage thinking? Perhaps he's finally going senile."

* * *

In his office, robes off and draped on his heavy chair, the Hokage was hunched over treaty documents from the Sunagakure village. Suddenly, he sneezed violently. Papers went flying, thick dust was disturbed and the office fell into an unsavory bout of chaos. Coughing, the Hokage blinked through the layers of film forming.

"What in Kami's name was that about?"

"Hokage-sama! Are you alright?" demanded at least ten ANBU who appeared into the room, armed, ready and on edge. All for a sneeze. The Hokage glared up at them and began to berade them in a manner suitable only for a person of his status: old, haggard, irritated and in charge.

* * *

"Yo! Hatake Kakashi, here for team seven."

Silence met this proclamation, as the three Genin glanced up at him. One, with sugary pink hair, exploded. The other two said nothing; dark hair and dark eyes glared and harrumphed, while the blond simply shook his head and sighed. They seemed... disappointed somehow. Kakashi eyed the blond who seemed so familiar. His gazed trailed along the glorious tan that seemed to take on the subtlety of snow. Large, innocent angel eyes that were a dead blue-gray. Whisker-mark scars.

"You." Kakashi couldn't believe it. The child was alive. The Kyuubi bearer was here, well, and now, placed in his care. Fate seemed to enjoy royally screwing him over it seemed. Kami was cruel indeed.

"Hatake-san, I have heard such good things concerning you... from my mother."

"Your mother?"

"Mikami." no surname. It wasn't needed, for Kakashi knew who exactly the boy was referring to.

"She... raised you." sadness filled the Joûnin's visible eye.

"Yes. She is..." he paused, "no longer of the living. Her soul has passed into eternal heaven, into the happiness and normality she deserved."

_At the cost of our own happiness._ It was not said, but it lingered in the air. A bond that tied together many lives, raised a savior, tossed aside her own life for a child, and was a legend; both a woman of power, and a mother of respect. She was mourned deeply. Her ties were not easily forgotten. Nor her promises, or duties laid to those still alive. Even in death, she haunted their actions.

"Alright, meet me on the rooftop in three minutes." Kakashi broke the heavy silence, and vanished in a swirl of leaves and chakra.

What followed was an awkward two and a half minutes of the three of them shuffling from the classroom, heading for the stairs, and walking silently. Relief came in the form of a door to the outside. A welcome change from the stuffy stairway, that caused panic to rise in Kit's throat, the tight space making it hard for him to breathe, to swallow. Sweat lightly beaded at his forehead. Normally, small spaces were preferred by him, but not with others. His claustrophobia only occurred when he was around other people, who might talk to him, hurt him or otherwise engage themselves towards him. Quickly growing agitated, he was the first through the door. Outside, he inhaled sharply through his nose. Kakashi appraised him curiously. Kit ignored him and stalked, like a cornered beast, to the three slow-rise steps. Settling in his white kimono was a thing of beauty to watch, for it fluttered about him almost reminiscent of wings in the wind. The two other Genin joined him, perching aways apart from the ethereal being.

"Okay, so, why don't we start by you telling me a little about yourselves."

Haruno Sakura, for that was who she could only be, raised her hand.

"Yes?" Kakashi asked indulgently.

"Sensei, why don't you give us a little example?"

"Hm..." his tone was equally indulgent as before. "Let's see, my name is Hatake Kakashi, I don't really feel like telling you my likes and dislikes... my dreams are none of your business and, well, I have lots of hobbies."

Sakura stared at their sensei. She leaned over to Kit and whispered, "What exactly did that tell us?"

"Hatake-san simply likes his privacy, that's all." Kit blatantly stated back. Sakura drew away from him, shocked at his response. She looked away and blushed, embarrassed.

"R-right."

"Okay, let's start with you, Naruto."

The air temperature dropped a few degrees, and Kit looked up at Kakashi with eyes colder than stone or ice.

"I wish to be addressed by Kit, if you would, _Hatake-san_."

Kakashi flinched.

"Okay, right, Kit. Let's start with you."

Placing his hands in his lap, Kit folded his legs and arched his back so he settled straight up. It was quite a lady-like pose and Kakashi raised an eyebrow. _Mikami's doing, no doubt._

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, but please do not call me that. I prefer Kit, which my adopted mother called me by. I enjoy reading, learning, meditating and training. I do not enjoy watching suffering, causing pain or being ill-treated. My dreams... are my own and hobbies of mine are Origami, writing, fan-dancing and creating clothes."

_That was... insightful. He's so different from how I imagined. Mikami... you have raised a good child._

"Okay, young lady, you next." Kakashi waved in Sakura's general direction.

"I am Haruno Sakura. My favorite thing is... well it's not a thing, it's a person. A boy... and that boy is... uh, let's move onto my dream." Sakura paused there to blush madly. "My hobbies are..." she glanced at Sasuke and blushed again. "I hate... Ino-pig!"

_Young girls... it seems... prefer love over jutsu._

"Okay, and finally, you." he looked pointedly at Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are plenty of things I hate, but I don't see how that matters, as there are few things I like. I have no dreams, but I do have an ambition." he glared ahead levelly from behind his fingers. It was all rather dramatic, Kit thought.

"To restore my clan... and... kill a certain man."

Both Kit and Kakashi gazed at him, the same disturbed glance, but different thoughts. Sakura blushed.

_No good will come of this, _Naruto thought, _as his brother... is someone I cannot let die._

Sasuke, as if hearing his thoughts, turned to give Naruto a hard, disagreeing expression. Distasteful even. It made Kit smile, for it reminded him strongly of Itachi. Though, as it was, both would vehemently object.

"Alright, as of tomorrow, you are either official Genin, or you will return to the Academy as students."

This caught the three off guard. Kit, though, had suspected Kakashi would pull some sort of last half-assed bullshit trick to get out of teaching. It was in his nature, after all. No team had even been passed.

"Are we taking a kind of test?" Sakura, the ever intelligent one, it seemed, asked.

"Yes. A survival exercise."

Within Kit's naval, there came a rumbled. Kyuubi was most pleased. No better way to show off his little captor's new skills, than with a potential death-match with the one and only, copy-cat ninja Hatake Kakashi. It would be interesting... to say the least. He simply could not wait. Excitement rolled off him, through Kit's chakra coils and radiated in his aura, so the others could feel it bubbling up like a pot been on too long. Ready to boil over or explode. Kakashi watched the boy carefully. There was no evident change in Kit, aside from the waves of eagerness seeping from his very pores.

"_**This bodes strangely, I must admit I am excited to the fullest extent. Do not disappoint me."**_

Kit grinned tersely.

"_Of course not, lord, your will shall be mine."_

"Then, I take my leave." Kit murmured, rising gracefully. Stepping to the edge of the rooftop, he turned and bowed. "I shall see you tomorrow then." he took a step back and let his foot hover over the edge. "Farewell then." another step and he fell with a violent flutter of his robes and the whistling sound of air through cloth and hair. Halfway down he became a shadow and faded from view.

"_**Thine display is quite showy, kitling. An ego to surpass mine indeed. Do not indulge too deeply, for thine pit of misery shall someday take thine life and soul."**_

"_Fear not, lord. Not on thine own time, it shall not. I am only tasting a nibble of amusement, naught more."_

"_**So thee say. Caution is a virtue many leaders neglect, do not follow their poorest of poor examples lest thee fall to grievous under achievements."**_

A low chuckle escaped Kit's throat.

"_Yes lord. I shall be wary the dangers of such mine ego present. To thine satisfaction?"_

"_**Nay, but enough for now. Away, for we have of much to speak."**_


End file.
